hi_5seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Five Senses
|next = In A Different Place (1999) So Many Animals (2003 - USA) Some Kind of Wonderful (2011) Robot Number One (Philippines version) |video = }} Five Senses is a eighth song of Hi-5 original cast from Series 1 in 1999. The first song was also re-recorded of Hi-5 American Cast from Series 1 in 2003 and the seventh song of Hi-5 British cast from Series 1 in 2008. It had a re-make from Series 13, in 2011. And the first song was re-recorded of Hi-5 Philippines from Season 1 in 2015. Lyrics Five, four, three, two, one Come with us and have some fun. I have five senses, say them with me. Five senses, here we go. Say five! Hi-5! I have five senses, say them with me. Five senses, here we go. Say five! Hi-5! One - to see, two - to hear, Three - to taste, four - to feel, Five - to smell ... we're doing well! Five senses, say them with me. Five senses, here we go. Say five! Hi-5! Five, four, three, two, one Come with us and have some fun. With my eyes I can see. With my ears I can hear. With my hands I can touch. I can feel when you are near. I can taste sweet and sour. I can smell with my nose. Let's do it one more time, Here's how it, here's how it, Here's how it goes... Five senses, say them with me. Five senses, here we go. Say five! Hi-5! I have five senses, say them with me. Five senses, here we go. Say five! Hi-5! One - to see, two - to hear, Three - to taste, four - to feel, Five - to smell ... we're doing well! Five senses, say them with me. Five senses, here we go. Say five! Hi-5! One, two, one , two, three, four, five I can see the moon at night. I can hear the band play. I can touch and feel, Hot and cold, either way. I can taste, I can smell, What I like and what I don't. Let's do it one more time, Here's how it, here's how it, Here's how it goes... Five senses, say them with me. Five senses, here we go. Say five! Hi-5! I have five senses, say them with me. Five senses, here we go. Say five! Hi-5! I have five senses, say them with me. Five senses, here we go. Say five! Hi-5! I have five senses, say them with me. Five senses, here we go. Say five! Hi-5! Five, four, three, two, one Come with us and have some fun. Gallery ;Series 1 Original Cast T 01 08 - Five Senses.png Erftyui8ouljytr.png Frgvbhngfd.png Sdfvgbhjngewdefrgtyhj.png Edfvrgtbdcsxdfvgbn.png Wedfrgvbfds.png Sdfvgnbfdscfvgb.png Edfvrghnbgfd.png T 01 08 - Five Senses (1).png Frgvbhngfd.png T 01 08 - Five Senses (5).png ;USA cast Hi-5_USA_Senses_intro.png Hi-5_USA_Five_Senses.png Hi-5_USA_Five_Senses_Jenn.png Hi-5_USA_Five_Senses_Kimme.png Hi-5_USA_Five_Senses_Curtis.png Hi-5_USA_Five_Senses_Shaun.png Hi-5_USA_Five_Senses_Karla.png Hi-5_USA_Five_Senses_OFF.png ;UK cast Hi-5_UK_Senses_intro.png Hi-5_UK_Five_Senses.png Hi-5_UK_Five_Senses_Cat.png Hi-5_UK_Five_Senses_Luke.png Hi-5_UK_Five_Senses_Jenny.png Hi-5_UK_Five_Senses_Chris.png Hi-5_UK_Five_Senses_Emma.png Hi-5_UK_Five_Senses_OFF.png ;Series 13 Second cast Hi-5_13_About_me_intro.png Uikkytrewaerhjk.png Hi-5_13_Five_Senses_Stevie.png Hi-5_13_Five_Senses_Fely.png Hi-5_13_Five_Senses_Casey.png Hi-5_13_Five_Senses_Lauren.png Hi-5_13_Five_Senses_Tim_2.png Hi-5_13_Five_Senses_OFF.png Category:Hi-5 songs Category:Hi-5 Australia songs Category:Australia Series 1 songs Category:1999 Category:Hi-5 USA songs Category:USA Series 1 songs Category:2003 Category:Hi-5 UK songs Category:UK Series 1 songs Category:2008 Category:Re-recorded songs Category:Australia Series 13 songs Category:2011 Category:Remake songs Category:Hi-5 Philippines songs Category:Hi-5 Philippines Season 1 songs Category:2015 Category:Songs